Hunting Girl
by groverismyboy
Summary: Lai, a hunter of Artemis, finds herself back at Camp Half-Blood. To add to the awkwardness of seeing her old friends and her old boyfriend, Nico, she has to go on a quest with them!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story and I hope you like it!**

LAI:

From my hiding spot in the bushes, I watched the deer munch away on leaves like nobody's business. I carefully notched an arrow and aimed it. I waited for the right moment. It was silent, deadly silent. Suddenly, my foot caught on a branch and it made a slight crunching noise. I silently cursed myself and saw the deer turning its head slowly. I had to shoot now. I released my arrow and it flew straight for the deer. I waited.

Bullseye.

I sighed. I had been a hunter for nearly a year, and I still hadn't gotten used to the adrenaline, the high paced action and the swift skills. I felt like I was in an action movie.

I also liked the immortality, of course. Technically speaking, I was 15 already. Not that you would've known it. I still looked and felt 14. The other hunters had told me after 5 years or so you lose track.

"Nice shot, Lai." Said my friend Maya. We were the same age, but she had joined the hunters first, so she still looked 13.

"Thanks, Maya." I replied.

"Ready for lunch?" asked Eden, another hunter.

My stomach growled hungrily. "According to my stomach, yes." I said with a sly grin.

Maya and Eden giggled, and we headed over to the meadow with the other hunters.

We sat down on a picnic blanket and looked at our feast. Bread and butter, beans, fresh fruit and of course, meat. We scraped some into the fire for the gods, and dug in. I looked around at the circle of girls I was in. We were all dressed in our classic outfits of silver puffy hoodies, camouflage t-shirts, jeans, and hiking boots. I looked around and silently said everybody's names in my head. Eden, Phoebe, DeeDee, Haley, Joanie, Kelsey, me, Chloe, Nadia, Maya, Millie, Liz, Beth, and a bunch of others. They were my sisters, my best friends, and my hunting partners all in one. I loved being a hunter. I looked at Thalia, our second-in-command. With her spiky black hair, her punk clothes, and her freaky shield, she's enough to make most monsters freak out. Then I looked at our leader, Artemis. With her calmness and her wise eyes, she doesn't seem like a threat, but in battle she's wicked, and no one can stop her. I love being a hunter. The power, the, well, the everything!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry x 1,000,000,000,000,000=how sorry I am. (The number is one quintillion, by the way.) I am so very sorry that my last chapter was so short, but it got cut off. I could replace the chapter, but I am being lazy right now. (Once again, sorry). Anyhow, here's the next chapter! Adios, Amigos! PS- this takes place like 5 years after TLO. -Lesli**

LAI:

"Attention, huntresses." Said Lady Artemis. "Due to the sea monster attacking and destroying New Jersey, I have to leave you all in the care of my lieutenant, Thalia. She shall escort and stay with you at Camp Half-Blood."

There were groans. I knew that place. When I first found out I was a half-blood, a satyr from my school took me there. I'm the daughter of Hermes, actually. Then the Hunters came near my hometown that year and I decided to join up. That was a year ago. I sighed, less than thrilled. Spending a week with, ugh, boys. Not my first choice.

"We will have to get a ride from my, err, brother." Lady Artemis said.

Apollo. NO! He's so annoying! He's always flirting with us. Which is gross if you think about it because I'm his niece.

"Great," I whispered sarcastically to Maya. She nodded sympathetically.

"This sucks, Lai." She whispered back. "It really and truly does."

We packed up our stuff and Artemis summoned her brother. I was hoping he wouldn't show up. In fact, we waited about 8 minutes until I could almost feel the light behind me.

"Hey, little sis!" Apollo said. He was so bright it nearly blinded me.

"For the infinitive time, I am NOT your younger sister. We're twins!" Artemis said, aggravated. "Your only job here is to give the hunters a ride."

"Right, Right." Suddenly he pointed at me. "Who's this pretty one?"

To respond to him, I punched him in the gut. "I have a name, you know." I said.

"See, Artemis. You make them all tough. It's like they're not even girls anymore." He pointed out.

_Temper, temper, _I thought to myself. _Do NOT punch gods in the gut. Well, at least not twice. No matter how annoying or what shitty quality._

Fine, I wouldn't punch him. Or slap him. But I did roll my eyes.

We piled into his sun chariot/coach bus and headed off to the last place I wanted to go now.

Camp Half-Blood, here I come.

************

After we arrived in Long Island, I felt queasy. I always do when I'm nervous. The What Ifs… were crawling in my head.

What if I see my old friends?

What if they scorn me for abandoning them?

What if they don't?

What if we lose capture the flag and it's all my fault and everybody gets mad at me and they banish me and I can't…What if they…

_Calm down, Lai, _I thought to myself. _You need to relax. You're always nervous. And what happens? Nothing._

It's true. Ever since I was a little kid I have been nervous and scared about everything. I just can't relax.

I stepped off the bus and followed Thalia to cabin number eight.

"Hey!" said a satyr, following us. "I could help you with your bags, or, or…"

"Save it, goat boy." Said Thalia. "Go chase some dyrad."

"Ok!" he said, and ran off.

I hate Camp Half-Blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I know, I know, the amount of time that has passed since my last update is inexcusable,**

**But I have been so so so so so so soooooooooooooooooooo busy. (I know, that is a lame excuse, but I have, and then I had to go to the emergency room cause I was vomiting everything and I needed fluids so…I'm all better now, btw. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy! XOXO, Lesli.**

LAI:

I don't mean this in a bad way, but being a hunter is much better than being a camper. There's much more action and adrenaline going on while you're a hunter, and when you're a camper all you do is train, so lame.

"Lai." Said a familiar voice.

I whirled around and saw a boy who was wearing black ripped jeans, and a skull shirt. He wasn't just any boy, though. He was the one boy I had ever been in a relationship with, the one person who made me not want to join the hunters. I took a deep breath. I may as well be civil.

"Hello, Nico." I said.

**********

**Hi. I pausing the story. I thought this was a good ending, but it's so short, so here's the next chapter. Thanks. -Lesli. PS- I am apologizing in advance if Nico seems a little OOC.**

**************

Nico held out his arms for a hug, and I looked at him skeptically. He sighed, and stuck his arm out, but I stayed still.

"Gods, Lai. Can't you be nice? You used to be nice you know, before you joined _them_." He said, referring to the hunters. I knew Nico wasn't a big fan of us, considering his sister Bianca had abandoned him to join our cause and died in battle.

I rolled my eyes. "I am nice, Nico."

"Not to me," He retorted. "I haven't heard from you since you joined up. You said we'd stay friends, but that clearly isn't happening."

I wanted to argue, but he had a point there. I had promised to keep in touch, and that I would stay friends with him.

He stepped closer. "You know, Lai. I missed you." He reached out to touch me, but I grabbed his wrist before he could. "See? This isn't the Lai I remembered, the one I fell in love with."

"I've changed." I admitted.

He nodded. "For the worse."

That sounded familiar, way too familiar…

********

**I know, I know, but I just want to tell you that this part is when Lai tells Nico she's joining the hunters, 1 year ago.**

*************

"What?" he asked. "Lai, what are you saying?"

We were hanging outside after dinner, and I was telling him that I had made the biggest decision of my life.

"Nico, I'm breaking up with you." I explained, trying not to look into his sad, sweet eyes that could hypnotize me.

"It's because of the hunters, isn't it?" He accused.

I hid behind my hair. "Yes it is."

"Shit, Lai. Don't do this, please."

"It's too late, Nico."

"It's never too late."

With those words, he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, and for a split second the old feelings came back. I pulled away.

"Nico, no."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I've changed, Nico."

"Yeah," he said, looking at me. "For the worse."

*******

I was stunned, and Nico walked away. Maya rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it, Lai. He's just a boy."

"I know," I said. "Trust me, I know."

I know.

**So this chapter kind of sucked, and I'm sorry. I got a little carried away, but don't worry. Lai has no feelings for Nico. We'll see more about how it happened in future chapters. But there is no Lico, (My clever name for Lai/Nico) in the present tense.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's quite sad I haven't updated yet, and I am terribly sorry. Still, it's kind of hard to write when you've got like 10,000 people burning you. Okay, that's a little exaggerated, but still. If you hate my stories so much, don't read them!!!! And for god's sake don't be mean in your goddamn reviews.**

**Whew, that's a lot of my chest.**

**For all those nice people out there, I am giving you each a virtual bear hug. I absolutely adore you guys!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. It's Nico's POV when he first met Lai.**

**XOXO-Lesli**

NICO (1 year ago):

There was a new camper. No surprise there. A girl, my age, with curly blond hair, brown eyes, and a mischievous grin. She was really, really, hot.

_Whoa, Nico. Where did that come from?_ I thought.

I shook my head. Ever since Bianca died, I've been very cautious with letting myself trust people. A lot of the time they let you down, and I don't want to be disappointed.

"Hi!" said the girl walking up to the new girl. She was a perky Apollo girl whose name I forgot. "I'm Claire! I'm from the Apollo cabin! But you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin until you get claimed, but don't worry, cause the gods always claim us within a day or two."

"Uh, Okay." Said the new girl, embarrassed by all the attention. I'm the same way.

"By the way," said Claire, "What's your name?"

I suppressed a smile. Claire was nice, but overly perky and klutzy.

"Oh, yeah." muttered the new girl. "I'm Lai."

*****

Ok, curiosity got the better of me. I vowed to find a way to talk to this Lai girl. I did, during sword fighting class, after she had gotten beaten 5 times.

"Rough day?" I asked her.

"Huh?" She said, looking up. "Oh, well, kinda."

"It's ok," I told her. "The Greek gods are real, you're a demigod, you're in danger for the rest of your life, blah, blah, blah, It's a lot to take in on one day."

She laughed. She was cute when she laughed.

"Yeah, well…" she said. "Why be normal when you can be a demigod?"

This time it was my turn to laugh. What do you know? She had a sense of humor.

She looked at me for a second, then looked down, blushing.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She mumbled. "Just daydreaming."

Now, it could have been my imagination, but I thought I heard her say _about you_.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Nico." I said, extending my hand.

She smiled and shook it. "Lai."

"Cool." I said.

"So," she said. "Nico. What do demigods do for fun?"

I grinned. "Come with me."

**So that was a pretty short chapter, but I'm sorry I've been really busy lately. **


	5. Important Please Read

Hi. First off I would like to say that this is Lesli's older sister Jenny. There is something very important you should know.

Lesli is…dead.

She died in a car crash on May, 30, 2010. Up until now, none of us had remembered her fanfiction account and that all of you are wondering what happened. Now you know.

PLEASE don't send any messages. Please.

I'm putting this up in all her stories. Over the next few days I'm also posting any chapters she left on her computer.

You are still welcome to review her stories, but we would all appreciate not having any messages. I understand you might like to send your condolences, but we would like it if you didn't.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jenny again. Everything below was written before May 30. **_

**Hello! So, this is Lai, a year ago. If you've been keeping up, you'd know that in the last chap she met Nico for the first time. This is when the Hunters come to camp to recruit her. Mmm-kay? Great! XOXO-Lesli**

LAI:

Let me make this very clear, I've never had a boyfriend before. Like, ever. Not only that, but I had no idea what love was like.

So, when Nico asked me out, I had no idea what to do.

"Um…" I stared at him. "Would you please repeat the question?"

"Lai, would you like to go out with me?" He asked again.

Did I want to go out with him? On the one hand, if we went out and then broke up, it would totally screw up our friendship. On the other hand, he was smart and funny and cute, plus when would we break up?

"All right." I said.

What could possibly go wrong?

NICO:

This was it. I had been waiting for this since I first asked Lai out. I was going to kiss her.

_**This is as far as Lesli got on her story.**_


End file.
